


Dreamcatcher/追梦者

by Shoggothy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Superpowers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: Eggsy的世界是量子叠加态的。超能力AU（其实基本还是原作背景），斜体字是Eggsy所预见的
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 2





	Dreamcatcher/追梦者

一切是这么开始的：五岁的Eggsy Unwin抱着雪花球，委屈地噙着泪水，在厨房里找到了母亲。Unwin太太在围裙上蹭了蹭手，用一位母亲能给予的全部温柔的爱怜注视着她的小男孩：“怎么啦，亲爱的？”

“它不见了。”男孩扁了扁嘴，神色惊惶地回答，“我明明好好地把它挂起来的，我真的没胡乱丢，可它就是不见了。”

“什么不见了？”

“徽章。”

Michelle蹲下来，替他擦了擦眼睛。她记起了Eggsy喜欢用瓶盖做成徽章，假装自己像父亲一样是个战斗英雄，有哪个小男孩不这样呢。“好啦，没关系。”她安慰道，“我们再来做一个。”

“可不见的是那一个。”

母子俩疑惑地互相望着，Michelle完全被搞糊涂了，揣测着儿子又在玩什么游戏。而Eggsy则朦胧地记得母亲前一刻还悲伤、疲惫、脸上泪痕未干，现在却在他面前，平静又耐心，正像是她从前的样子，正像是——他们的世界坍塌前的样子。他一点也不懂大人们怎么会如此反复无常。

“金色的那个。”他又急又快地解释说，“特别重要的那个。葬礼前叔叔给我的那个。”

Unwin太太脸上的笑容消失了。“什么葬礼？”她轻声问道，本能地感到一丝恐惧，双手不受控制地在男孩的肩膀上轻颤着，“谁的葬礼？”

然后她听到了门铃响起。

* * *

_他十岁，而它五岁。_

_自他有记忆以来，它一直是最好的伙伴，在父亲不在的时候忠实地陪伴在他们左右。它刚来的时候个头还不大，他勉勉强强能够抱动它，现在他张开双臂只能环住它那长毛蓬松的腹部了。后来他们搬离了城区，因为Unwin太太更喜欢安静些的环境，而他们长大了的狗也得以有了自由撒欢的地盘。_

_现在它从草地上坐起来，支着耳朵，把鼻子朝向了篱笆的另一侧。Eggsy认得这个动作，于是他丢下了飞盘，跟它一起跑向花园的侧门，去迎接父亲。_

_Lee Unwin出现在那里，给了儿子一个久别重逢的拥抱。他把扑在怀里的男孩举起来转着圈，这招屡试不爽，总能逗得男孩爆发出一阵大笑。Michelle正在站在门口，轻抚着怀孕七个月的肚子，微笑着注视他们。_

然后他醒来了。幻影迅速退却，现实扑面而来。

* * *

当千禧年来临时，早已没有人会为超感知而恐慌了。在战争的那些年代里，人们对感知的开发与利用进行了细致彻底的研究，而如今它只是退而成为了一项能为人添彩的个人特质，无伤大雅地表现为轻轻弄弯汤勺，进行把东西从这里移到那里的魔术表演，或者隔着封面读出书里的内容。现代人对各种超感知能力习以为常，将它等同于那些千分之一的天才，他们能眨眼间进行常人所不能的复杂计算，或者编写一些闪着火花的程序代码——某些超感知者就约等于是天才。有人将它戏称为超能力，也有虔诚的信徒说它是上帝的赐福。

而Eggsy Unwin，万分之一的超感知者的其中一人，他认为这是个上帝某天喝高了，醉醺醺地一挥手，对他开了一个既随便又毫无分寸的残酷玩笑。

或许有人会说他能够预知未来，还用羡慕的眼光望着他。

但那并不是什么真正的未来，它是棱镜色散出的光线，它是现实零散的碎片，它是摆在人们面前无数的岔路。Eggsy的世界是时间线交缠扭曲的一团乱麻，年幼时的他一直在努力学会捋清事情发生的顺序，分辨出哪些是已经确定了的回忆，哪些是尚未发生的未来，哪些是无论如何盼望也将永远无法存在的可能性。等到他长大了一点，他试着阻止那些坏事，实现那些好事。可他并不总能成功。

他甚至常常无法成功。

他当然会企图拦住母亲不让她去见Dean，因为那个人无耻又残忍，明显还是个酗酒的暴力狂。可Michelle只是盖上了眼线笔。

“我们总得生活。他没你想得那么坏，有时候我们只是得忍耐一下。”她说，“再说你看到了，所以意味着那毕竟是要发生的。”

她完全是一片好心好意，只是有点被压垮了，一半是因为前夫的噩耗，一半是因为儿子提前获知噩耗的预见能力。Eggsy就这么得到了一个所有想象力丰富的孩子所能想得到的最糟糕的继父，于是他把自己的天赋异禀都用在了避免惹恼他，或者惹恼他后逃跑避免被揍得屁股开花上。

他当然也会想要逃离这种生活。所以他带着优异的训练成绩几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地回家告诉母亲，只要她愿意马上就可以结束这些。他兴高采烈地描述着前景，他会有薪金，被人尊重，他会预付一栋远离这里的干净的小公寓，他一定能供养得起她和即将到来的妹妹，再说他穿军装简直帅气极了。

而Michelle只是没精打采地听着，半点也没流露出开心的意思。她的眼睛因酒精和暴力而显得红肿。

“你要像你爸一样离开我吗？”她用那双眼睛盯着他说，“告诉我你不曾看到一个你会死在遥不可及的远方，留下我孤独地忍受这一切的未来。”

“我没有。”他骗她说。

他看到过。成百上千次。他会看到高空坠落的砖头、撞向人行道的汽车或者街道火并时飞来的流弹，而这正是他曾经试着告诉母亲的：正常人都会趋利避害，预见能够令他有效地避开危险。就算他当真会被派往什么鸟不生蛋的荒漠，失去联络和支援，因脱水和饥饿而死，反正比起现在的状况那也是值得的。

“撒谎！”Michelle朝他尖叫。然后她坐下来，捂着脸哭泣。

于是Eggsy站在那里，不知所措、慌慌张张地安慰着母亲，向她保证她所恐惧的都不会发生，又一次轻而易举地放弃了他本能得到的。他有时候还会想起那身军装，不明白假如他既不能推翻也无法证实那些未来的预示，超感知到底为什么会以这种形式存在于他身上。他发觉自己就像是个疯狂地企图追逐梦境的人，妄想抓住一些似乎有意义的碎片。

Eggsy愿用一切交换让上帝收回那个该死的预见能力。

但他的一切甚至都少得可怜。

* * *

_“快呀！Eggsy！” Ryan催促道。_

_于是他踩足了油门，后视镜里的小动物消失在车轮下。他能感受到车子碾过障碍物时的微小颠簸，他仿佛听到了它的尖叫声，他知道那将会在地上留下一块血肉模糊的残躯。_

* * *

于是他猛地左打方向盘，将由于惯性而无法及时刹住的车子狠狠地甩在了墙边。后视镜里的小动物惊吓地怔了一下，窜入了黑暗中，消失了。警车停在了前方，闪着晃眼的灯，坚持不懈地用尖啸的笛声刺激他们的耳膜。

“嘿，老兄，你该碾过去的。”他的朋友沮丧地说，“反正狐狸是有害的。”

因为你们都不知道碾过去是什么感觉，他想。但他只是说：“下车。”

“可……”

“他妈的下车啊！”Eggsy朝他们吼道。

车门关上后，他再一次踩足了油门。

Eggsy坐在警局里，觉得自己的人生就是坨狗屎，一点也不值得安慰的是：居然还能是多品种多口味的狗屎。他面临指控，就因为他不肯杀死一只狐狸，就因为他已经提前体验了杀死它的负罪感和心理阴影。

他疲惫不堪，沮丧至极，每当这种时刻，预见感也出现得也越发频繁。他漫不经心地听着对他的种种警告，每一句他都仿佛听到了另一种不同的措辞，另一段不同的对话。他看到坐在他对面的是另一位警官，他看到那警官离开关掉录音时不是狠狠摔了文件而是拍着桌子朝他大吼，他看到自己将被关起来，而母亲和妹妹则永远无法逃离人渣继父。

他看到无数的岔道在他面前铺到天际，世界模糊不清，影像叠着影像，人们既向左又向右，但显然没有一条路尽头有光辉的未来在等着他。

他看到了挂在脖子上的徽章。

所以他拨了电话，念出咒语。倒不是由于他还会天真到指望天上能就此掉下来一个神仙教母，用魔棒朝他头上点一点，于是一切突然过去了，一切突然变好了。他只是不能去坐牢。

然后他被释放了，他走出门，听到一个听过千百次的熟悉声音叫住他。

他转过头就看到了Harry Hart。

于是他下了决心。

那并不是出于后来Eggsy告诉自己的种种解释。不是因为他曾经多次模模糊糊地预见了这一刻：他记得警局、西装和路边的喧嚣，唯独没能看清对方的容颜。不是因为Harry在他已经快烂在一滩泥里的生活中从天而降（收回之前的想法，就算是神仙教母也没这么神奇），用一把黑伞就干净利索地解决了来找他们麻烦的混混们。不是因为Harry相信他，问他愿不愿意凭着努力去重获新生，还用那双深邃的眼睛望着他说，“你父亲救过我的命”。甚至不是因为Harry Hart是他平生所见最英俊、优雅、风度翩翩的人。

那只是因为他站在那里，看了Harry一眼，突然间他从云端踏在了实地上，所有的幻影消失了，所有的岔路聚拢了，所有的梦境合而为一。Eggsy猜测Harry一定也是一位能力者，或许他可以使其他人的感知力失效。年长的绅士锋利如剑、沉稳如鞘，而Eggsy第一次发现世界竟可以如此清晰真实，没有任何散乱的未来前来干扰他，只有他与Harry，互相打量了一秒钟。

他想留下来。

因为他从未这般地确定与心安。

* * *

_“你谁啊？”他问，再一次徒劳地企图看清眼前的人。_

_但没有用。有时候他们会说出不同的开场白，有时候他们站在不同的位置，而那个陌生男子总是笼罩在重重迷雾中，Eggsy只能听到他的声音。“保释你的人。”那声音清晰地穿透迷雾而来，“给了你那枚徽章的人。我是Harry Hart，我们曾经见过面。”_

_Eggsy花了两三秒钟才意识到，他并不是指这些反复发生的幻景，他说的是十七年前真正存在的那次相见。他试着想起对方的脸，但童年回忆和感知预见一样，它们都有点像是梦境，入梦的时候一切都显得合理可靠，可当人们翻个身，醒来了，却怎么也记不住其中一些闪过的画面。_

后来——在终于实际发生了的那个时间点——迷雾消散，Eggsy得以看清对方的真容。Harry靠着墙，正用藏在玳瑁眼镜后的双眼审视着他，然后他朝着他微笑。那是个注定会让人铭记的微笑。多年后Eggsy想起这一刻时，发现那笑容已经永不褪色地印在了他的记忆中。

所以这就是开始了。

Eggsy Unwin拥有了一个真实的人生。

* * *

除了母亲外，他只跟两个人谈论过自己的超感知烦恼，第一个当然是Harry。不过Eggsy不确定自己算是跟Harry谈过了，因为他在Harry身边时总是能轻飘飘地欣喜着享受自己的感知失效，几乎完全忘了它曾带给他十几年的苦痛与困扰，而Harry也只是在第一次把他领进试衣间，看着镜子里的他时说：“我看到了一位拥有无限可能性的年轻人。”Eggsy觉得这也勉强是谈到过了。

第二个是Roxy。

Kingsman并没有以超感知者作为候选人的先决条件，同期学员里倒也有一两位讨人厌的“看啊—我能—隔空—取物”先生，但Roxy显然是个普通人，呃，除了她既聪明又漂亮，还酷得让人没话说以外。

他不是故意要宣扬这件事的，只是他又不能每时每刻围着Harry打转，况且自从他的导师受伤昏迷之后，那种能够影响Eggsy的魔力便随着他一起沉睡了。预见感仍然频频出现，Eggsy尽其所能地忽视它，他只是在一开始Merlin让他们选小狗的那个早上有点不太清醒。

“靠。”他脱口而出，“你们当真有养狗狗课程啊，我本来觉得这次白日梦肯定是不准的呢。另外我要中间左边的那只。”

Merlin用一个眼神制止他继续把想了好几天并最终满意决定的狗狗名字说出口。为了解释Eggsy并未得到任何提示和优待，他是个超感知者的事实就这么人尽皆知了。

同期抱团的贵族少爷们显然误解了他的能力——很多人都会误解而Eggsy根本懒于解释——他们因此而嫉恨他，其中以Charlie尤甚，那个傲慢的瘦条儿总是抓紧一切时机来嘲讽他。“承认吧，你还没被淘汰全是靠用它作弊的。”在那个他们身披迷彩趴在树丛里从目视镜寻找气球目标的夜晚，他一边说一边还发出这若不是演习会老早就使他们暴露了的笑声：“就算你能作弊得知考核内容，但你可没法靠作弊打中靶子。”

而Eggsy对此的回应就是一击射中了目标。

“现在你还能说我是作弊的吗？”他在扳机上放松了手指，朝他们露出了嘲讽笑容的正确示范。

翌日的休息时间，他和Roxy一起坐在草坪上，他们的哈巴狗与贵宾犬也依偎在身边，温暖而惬意地蹭着他们的腿。Eggsy向这个与他亲如兄妹的姑娘描述了预见的种种现象，希望她不会误解他是因此才拿到高分什么的。

“所以你眼中的世界就像是量子叠加态的。”Roxy若有所思地说。

“量子什么？”

“叠加态。测不准原理？电子既在这里又在那里？”她看着自己的好友，后者一脸无辜的茫然，“没什么。无意冒犯，不过这着实很奇妙，我如果说能够光凭想象就能明白你的感受是在骗你。但愿我能体验一下。”

“其实一点也不好玩。没它我会过得更好，尤其在体验过超感知不存在的世界是多么美妙之后，当我跟Harry在一起时……”Eggsy说着顿住了，惊慌地朝周围张望了一会儿：“确实有个不能透露举荐人的规矩，是吧？”

“得了，好像你没有每天都在我耳边Harry长Harry短地说漏嘴似的。”Roxy不以为然地抚摸着她的贵宾犬，“咱们私下里聊聊倒也无妨，反正Percival说那规矩只是出于——”她也停住了，同样一脸惶恐，他们互相看了看，不由地一同爆发出一阵大笑。Roxy尽力绷着嘴，最后不得不埋下头默默地颤抖着肩膀，Eggsy则不管不顾地朝后仰去，几乎滚在草地上，引得那些贵族少爷们朝这边频频侧目。

Eggsy想出了几个他们要是会来找麻烦时棒透了的应对方案，但他们都没过来，因为Roxanne Morton显然是一位优秀到完美无缺的骑士，而Eggsy Unwin更是装了一肚子公学男孩永远料不到的花招。

Roxy最后用一声咳嗽来结束了他们这个荒唐的玩笑。“我们得停止继续这样，”她皱了皱鼻子，“毫无警惕心地像两个十一年级女学生谈论偶像时那样谈论举荐人。”

“你至少还没透露Percival真名呢。”Eggsy诚恳地说，然后他故作惊讶地做了个鬼脸：“等等，Percival的真名该不会就是Percival吧？”

“这回你可休想哄骗我说出答案。”Roxy坚决地回答，“我倒认为Merlin才真有可能是个Merlin。”

被无辜卷入这段对话的那位教官正穿过草坪朝他们走来，于是两个年轻人站起来，拍了拍裤子。Merlin在他们站出标准军姿前做了个放松的手势。“Roxy，”他朝那女孩点了下头，“我有事对Eggsy说。”

在她知礼地后退了几步后，魔法师拿着他那仿佛永不离手的平板转向Eggsy。“我想你会有兴趣知道这个消息。”他淡定地说，“Galahad已经醒了，而且……”

他还没能说完，年轻学员早已用百米冲刺的速度奔向医疗部，JB在他身后用小短腿追赶着主人。Merlin看着他们的背影，觉得自己有点怀念最初JB还是个怎么训斥都不肯跟跑的小狗崽的日子。

因为Eggsy十分明显地，心急到忘了说谢谢。

Roxy对此只是耸耸肩，露出了一个我跟他是铁哥们儿所以我都懂的微笑。

他呼了口气，然后推开门。

Harry转过头，穿着猩红色的浴袍，头发显得长了些，除此之外还像以前一样优雅和整洁。老天，他简直太怀念这一切了：Harry Hart醒着，正用那双明亮的棕瞳望向他，而不是让他只能无助地守在他的病床旁，闭着眼睛睡得人事不知并任由头发和胡子茂盛生长。还有那总会伴随在Harry身边的平静世界，他在门外时仍然能体验到超感知的轻微幻视，但他现在站在这里，久违地发现没有任何虚影能够再次突然来袭。

“一位绅士应当先敲门。”Harry不赞同地看着他。

“我以为只有小偷才会敲门呢。”Eggsy忙于沉醉在再次回到Harry身边的真实感中，他兴高采烈地回答，尽量想显得不那么得意忘形但毫不意外地失败了。

* * *

_Merlin做出了一次绅士都会事先敲门的完美示范。_

_“我们有话要谈，Eggsy，你可以离开了。”_

_两位年长者一齐望着他，他才总算从那种欣喜中醒过来，意识到自己还是个没资格听机密对话的受训学员。“我能晚上再来看你吗？”他问自己的导师。_

_“当然，如果我在的话。”Harry如此回答。_

_于是他心满意足地领着JB退出去了。_

* * *

“就让他留下。”Harry说，“说不定能学到点什么。”

Eggsy怔了一下，他的教官正朝他投来一个白眼。Merlin私下里确实说过他不该因为Harry宠他就任性妄为，而Eggsy只是从没赞同过Harry纵容他的那部分，毕竟他认为Harry对他的引导与提拔是出于对他父亲的愧疚和感激。但他现在有点明白Merlin的意思了。

他们一起观看了Harry眼镜录下的视频（“哎呦Harry这也太恶心了吧”“并不是我干的，谢谢”），还在Valentine的发布会进行过程中把Merlin的记录板传来传去，直到技术官总算夺回了平板，还用“先生们，这件事很严肃”的一瞥阻止他为此笑出声来。

“即使是你也请千万小心，” Merlin最后对那位年长的外勤特工说，“有鉴于我们已经失去了Lancelot，而我们所有的Valentine的资料都流于表面。况且我们无法获知他或他身边的人是否也是某种超感知者。”

Eggsy乐观地认为教官多虑了，因为Harry可是个行走的超感知抑制器。

于是Harry去赶赴一场与幕后黑手的约会，而Eggsy则在高空跳伞和卧轨审讯中饱受惊吓，说真的，意识到火车飞驰而来并不是个幻觉简直比距离地面五百英尺还没能打开降落伞的预示更吓人。他直到车轮碾过，Harry在他面前俯视着他，严肃的嘴角带着一点笑意时才意识到，如此全身紧绷的情况下他却没能看到一丁点未来之影，Harry一定始终在附近。

“这他妈是人想出来的测试吗？！”他在导师为他割断绳子的时候抱怨道，不是真心的，因为Harry现在显然知道了他宁死也不会背叛他。不过Eggsy认为自己值得一点嘉奖，来抚慰他受到的精神伤害。

他得到的嘉奖美好得完全超出他的期望。

他得到了与举荐人独处的整整二十四小时。想到能够留在导师身边，能够与Harry在一起，体验整整二十四小时的真实世界，Eggsy感到自己轻松愉快简直是一只正飘向天空的气球。

他一定表现得过于显眼了，以至于Harry在那天晚上突然对他说：“告诉我你为何对自己的天赋如此痛恨。”

这让Eggsy觉得自己像个正要把青春苦恼倾诉给大人的小孩子。

年长的绅士听完了他的叙述（倒不如说，是一场对预示和上帝的控诉），他偏过头，沉思了一小会儿。“假如你运用得当，它就会成为你的助力。”他最后说，“所以不要让它干扰你，Eggsy，你要学会运用它。让我们来一场睡前教学。”他站起身，穿着那件浴袍，头发还泛着潮湿，他站在灯光下注视自己的学徒，那个微笑完全就像是第一个曾经使他的世界平静下来的微笑。而Eggsy所能想到的就只是他妈的老天爷啊。

他在这一刻突然发现自己明显有了点什么别的心思，并且那个心思是很早以前不知不觉就冒出来的，这给他带来的惊吓更甚于卧轨。

“呃，啥？”

“集中精神，运用你的感知力，预判对方的行动。假如你能将它着眼在当下，而非过分遥远的未来的无数分岔，它将为你赢得一秒的先机。对一位Kingsman的特工而言，一秒有时候就是生死之分。”

Eggsy想了想：“就像我小时候逃脱Dean的动作避免挨揍一样。”

“正是如此。”Harry给了他一个赞赏的微笑，“现在来演练一下。假如你能碰到我而不打翻任何东西，就算你合格了。”

“但我不能——你知道的，Harry，我现在没有那种感知力。”

“我会对你放开一点限制。”

好极了，他既敬佩又羡慕地想到，所以Harry甚至还能控制自己的能力。他沉下心，试着像导师说的那样，并非用眼睛而是用超感知去注视世界，他感受着周围细微的空气流动和灰尘的飘移，然后Harry动了。

那实在有点……让人分心。

Eggsy搞不懂Harry怎么能穿着浴袍还像身着西装时那么迅捷利落，他凭着年轻和练过体操的灵活欺身而上，试图看清那道幻影将出现的方向，但Harry却轻身后撤，永远恰好在他一步之外的距离。最后他几乎只是出于训练本能行动着，他抓住了导师的衣带，却用力过猛掀翻了茶几上的花瓶。

“好吧，我输了。”Eggsy撇了撇嘴，险些忘记收回手，“总得给我点时间消化理论吧？”

“作为一位特工，Merlin把你教得很好。”Harry淡定自若地整理着被他拽开的带子， “但显然从来没人教你怎样成为一位超感知者。”

“你愿意教我吗？”于是他问道，尽量让自己的嗓音显得不那么渴望。

“这正是我要说的，我们可以把课程安排在你成为一位合格的骑士之后。”

“那要是——”Eggsy停顿了一下，咬了咬嘴唇，不情不愿地道出他的担忧：“我是说万一……我没能通过最后一个测试，如果我令你失望了，你还教我吗？”

年长的绅士微低下头意味深长地凝视着他，逆光之下眼瞳几乎深沉得像黑色，他开口时沉静的声音显得他是对此严肃以待的：“我认为你该担心的不是我会不会失望，Eggsy，而是你是否会对自己失望。这是你自己的人生，你自己的选择，我对你抱有很高的期望，只因我相信你能够做出正确的判断。”

“现在，晚安，Eggsy，试着别因为想着明天而过度兴奋到无法入睡。”

Eggsy只但愿Harry没注意到自己眼巴巴地盯着他看的目光。

* * *

_他走进门，Arthur示意他坐下。_

_他们轻松地聊了几句JB的事，后来他想到那根本是个典型的令对方放松警惕的战术。然后Arthur把枪递给了他。他掂了掂它在手中实在的重量，思忖着他将得到怎样一个实战任务时，老人开口了。_

_“射那只狗。”他说。_

_他还没能消化这句话的意思，圆桌骑士之王已端起自己的酒杯，再次用平淡的声音对他重复道：“朝它开枪。”_

_于是Eggsy把枪口转向了JB，他死死地攥着枪，无法置信自己的手竟可如此颤抖。他望着JB那双湿漉漉的眼睛，想到的却是后视镜里的那只狐狸。_

* * *

他走进门，Arthur示意他坐下。但他没有。

“我不会朝JB开枪。”他半点都没犹豫地说出了在心中预演了半个小时的决定，生怕能令他放弃这一切的勇气会随着时间烟消云散：“我知道这意味着我会失去资格，但我还是不会朝JB开枪。抱歉，长官，我这就离开。”然后他领着自己那逃过一劫的狗转身跨出门，半点也不想知道老人现在的脸色如何。

显然不明白发生了什么的JB坐在地上，吐出舌头邀功地朝着主人傻笑。Eggsy则在墙边靠了一会儿，直到听到隔壁传来他等待着的那声枪响。

Roxy，好姑娘。

他本来是想留下来向她道贺的，然后他意识到这太嘲讽也太尴尬，于是他赶在那位新任Lancelot出现前带着JB离开了，脑子里想的全是这一下他彻底失去了Harry身边的位置，他被打回原形，踢回烂透了的现实中，这没什么，他已经习惯于上帝永远不会赐给他幸运儿的封号。可Harry会非常、非常失望的。

Eggsy知道自己早晚要面对Harry，他只想尽量推迟，希望他痛恨的感知能给他什么启示。但Harry让他措手不及——Harry简直是为了让人措手不及而生的。

于是在他没能亲手为母亲报仇，还被Harry遥控着车子一路开到他面前，在听到Harry用失望的语气说“你不但没能通过测试，还偷了我上司的车，你让我非常丢脸，显然骑士守则你是白学了”之后，他们在盥洗室的约克夏标本前大吵一架。

“所以这是关于‘牺牲’的吗？！”他朝自己的导师喊道，“我他妈的太清楚这个词的意思了，我从小到大简直是走在一条牺牲之路上，我都可以买件T恤在上面印着‘保持冷静并准备牺牲’，我爸不就是这么死的吗？！我完全不需要再来上这么操蛋的一课，我并不畏惧死亡，但JB——‘牺牲’之外难道就没有一丁点‘怜悯’了？”

他停下来，喘了口气，Harry正异常平静地望着他——而Eggsy知道那其实是个风雨欲来的先兆。他却斗志已散，怒气已泄，发觉自己所有的努力都已白费，所有的希望都已落空，只觉得十分倦怠，还有点为Harry将再也不会正眼看他的想法而可笑地战栗着。

“你告诉我不要让我自己失望。”Eggsy最后昂起了头，认为自己值得保留一点尊严，“这就是我选择的。哪怕我在预示中千百次经历这个场景，我也不会朝JB开上一枪。要是我因此证明你选了这么个底层男孩是个彻头彻尾的错误，随便吧，但这正是我的本来面目。”

Pickle先生正凝视他，用它那双冰冷的玻璃眼珠子。Harry也在凝视他，深色的眼瞳明亮着，犹如太阳上刮起了风暴。然后他开口了，嗓音低哑：“Eggsy Unwin，这只证明你一点都不懂。”在那年轻学徒震惊的目光中，他告诉了他关于空包弹和在第一次测试里装死的那姑娘的秘密，他们跟降落伞谎言和升降的铁轨一样都只是考验的一部分。没有学员或者小狗会在Kingsman的选拔中死去。

Eggsy对此张了张嘴，几秒后才得以发出声音：“所以是军事技巧，呃？”

“是决心，Eggsy，你们的每一堂课都是关于决心。骑士守则并非一纸空谈，我们必须确保你们真正理解Kingsman的道路是一条荆棘路，你不会得到任何赞扬和嘉奖，伴随你的将只有你自己的决心与勇气。我几乎是看着你长大的，你从不缺乏勇气，但你没能继续成为运动员，你离开了海军陆战队，正如你今天在最后一刻前功尽弃一样。你把他人对你的期许与你那该死的超感知能力心安理得地当作阻碍，而实际阻碍你的就只有你自己，只有你无法迈出那一步的决心——我告诉过你，真正的高贵是超越过去的自己。”年长的绅士停顿了一下，他严厉的嗓音中仿佛掺杂着一丝悲伤：“但愿你能听进我的话。”

“你总是勇气有余，决心不足。Eggsy Unwin，你应当扪心自问，你还能说出丝毫不为自己感到失望吗？”

Eggsy定在原地，仍然沉浸在震惊中，现在那震惊已不再是因为他没能预见训练中种种考验的真意，而是出于他刚刚才发现Harry竟真心真意彻彻底底地信任着他。没能回应导师的期望已经足够糟糕，但辜负对方的信任？——Harry拯救他，教导他，几乎是毫无道理地相信他能够挣脱过去的泥淖，他将勇往直前，成为一个更好的他自己。

然而他却没有。

他还是像曾经一样止步不前。

Eggsy像个犯了错的孩子一样垂下了头：“Harry，我……”

结果Marlin的通讯适时地打断了他的道歉，他只好站在一旁，等着导师听完新的任务简报。

“这还没完，等我回来后解决你的问题。” Harry之后猛地转过身厉声说，这倒矛盾地显示他的情绪缓和些了：“我实在该给你上一课，届时我们再来讨论何谓‘牺牲’与‘怜悯’。”

* * *

_Eggsy与Roxy坐在一起，他们通过测试了，而他们的狗都还活着。他们理应在此拥抱，互相微笑，喜悦地说着悄悄话，但他们却只是盯着墙纸发呆，彼此之间一言不发。_

_那一枪毕竟是不能收回了的。_

_那颗空包弹终于杀死了他们心中的男孩与女孩。_

_然后Arthur进来了，再次向他们道贺，并告诉他们由于他们都通过了最终测试，后面将会是真正的实战任务，请他们务必做好准备。另一位绅士跟在他身后，安静地站在门边，Roxy朝他望着的时候眼睛里总算有了点喜悦的湿润。_

_Eggsy认出那正是她的举荐人Percival，他不由得期待地看着门口，寻找着自己导师的身影。_

_“Harry呢？”他脱口而出。_

_Arthur看了他一眼，大概是出于理解了他的情绪，那一眼里似乎带着一点惋惜。_

_“Galahad。”他纠正道，“他有紧急任务，已经飞往美国了。他要是知道你通过了测试会很高兴的，Eggsy，所以就让他回来时能为你骄傲吧。”_

* * *

Eggsy Unwin合上了电脑屏幕，浑身冰冷地坐在那里。

他的世界再次碎裂了，无数的未来幻影犹如碎玻璃渣子一样在周身刺痛着他。而他从未如此痛恨过他的超感知能力。

他居然没有预见。

它折磨了他将近二十年，它理应是为这一刻存在的。在他们第一次看着Valentine的发布会他就应该预见这一刻，在裁缝铺面对面地对峙时他就应该预见这一刻，在听到Harry要前往的教堂的名字时他就应该预见这一刻。而他竟然没有，他还为感知失效后的平静无比欣喜过，所以他任由Harry前往美国，现在流着血，冷冰冰地躺在教堂台阶前的地板上。

他为自己倒了杯酒，一饮而尽，让那辛辣的液体流过他的喉咙。

他想吐，他想流泪，他想怒吼。但他不能。

因为他应该 _战斗_ 。

* * *

_Arthur为他倒了杯酒。他看到老人耳后有道奇怪的伤疤，然后把那或许是Arthur年轻出外勤任务所致的想法抛在脑后。_

_“敬Galahad。”老人举杯。_

_“敬Galahad。”他亦举杯。_

_接着Arthur把一切都和盘托出，Eggsy只是听着，明白了一切，知道正是他把那个任务派给了Harry，眼前的人是背叛、出卖、杀害他的导师的凶手。他凝视着自己的仇人，感到了一种前所未有的平静，于是他一字一顿地说：“不了，我宁愿去陪Harry。”_

_然后他就只是等着同样的黑暗将他吞没。_

* * *

“不要让它干扰你，你要学会运用它。”Harry Hart曾如是说。

于是Eggsy沉下心，集中精神，并非用眼睛而是用超感知去注视世界，他感受着周围细微的空气流动和灰尘的飘移，看清那些幻影移动的方向。

Merlin的声音在他耳边响动着：“Eggsy，往左走，前方——”

有两人。

他撑开伞，防住了一波扫射，正像他曾第一次见到导师这么做时一样。

他拥有一秒的先机。

* * *

_他的鞋中剑划破了Gazelle的手臂，而她的脚刃却擦过了他的喉咙。_

_他的世界最终被艳红的鲜血与漆黑的冰冷淹没。Gazelle将在半分钟后毒发身亡，而他则会先于她死去，但是没关系，现在就只剩下Valentine了。他不必亲手杀他，Merlin或Roxy会处理剩下的一切。_

_一切都将结束。_

_于是他安心地向后坠落。_

* * *

在那一秒钟里，Eggsy尽力让身体向后弯折，令对手的脚刀堪堪划过了他的领带。他向后翻滚，靠摩擦力在地板上停住惯性。他站起来，注视着Gazelle倒下去。

然后他拔下没能杀死他的可怕利刃，用力朝楼上的Valentine掷去。

终于，那恼人的欢快音乐静止了，他能感受到那股席卷全球的热潮正在迅速褪却。

“做得好。”Merlin的声音从通讯里传来，“Harry会感到骄傲的。”

于是Eggsy站在空无活人却堆满尸体的华丽废墟中，满怀复仇的快意与失去的空洞，朝着Valentine投去了最后一眼。

他毕竟还是做到了：他活下来，打倒反派，拯救世界。尽管他再也无法为自己的世界赢回曾经那短暂的真实与宁静，未来的碎片会始终伴随着他，每一刻和每一秒。因为Harry Hart将永远在他的记忆中，用那双他尚未能来得及承认他挚爱过的深色眼瞳望着他说：“不要让它干扰你，Eggsy，你要学会运用它。”

_现在我们来谈谈“牺牲”与“怜悯”。_

* * *

_他放下了用太阳报头版包着的小雏菊。_

_“我今天接过了Galahad的称号。”他坐下来，就穿着西装，坐在草坪上，反正也不会有人来斥责这不够绅士。他朝着碑文微笑：“因为Merlin威胁我说，要是我再不肯，我就得接替他去培训新的Galahad候选人，我还得亲手去挑一窝小狗，最后我就得亲眼看看那个残忍的决心测验时他们脸上的表情。我当然不乐意了。而且也许……你知道的，是时候了。”_

_“所以我现在是个合格的骑士了，而你失约了，你答应教我怎样做一个合格的超感知者。不过没关系，你是个好老师，你教会了我开头，我就能一直走下去，我现在干得挺不错。我还打算继续用这些无聊的头版头条来烦你，绝对会比你贴在墙上的还多，你等着瞧吧。”_

_他站了起来，拍了拍裤子。_

_“Harry——”他说。_

_然后他就什么也没说了。_

* * *

世界安全了，但并非完好无损。

有太多的废墟等待重建，有太多的破碎需要修复，Eggsy在终于得偿所愿地在酒吧里与继父和他的手下酣畅淋漓地干上一架，安顿好母亲和妹妹后，就忙碌地赶赴到一个接一个的任务中。大概是从那时起Merlin和Roxy对他的态度就有点微妙。

他希望自己在酒吧里时没戴着通讯眼镜。

但他怎么可能忍住，不戴它就像是他缺失了一部分——它就像是一种纪念，一次证明，一个他将背负回忆继续前行的象征。Eggsy后来才想到那有所不妥，因为Merlin有可能在关注骑士们的动态时瞥见了他那次模仿秀。

Roxy和他一样忙碌，他们难能碰面，不过她抓住了任务空隙的一切时间来观察他是否有PTSD之类的。Eggsy认为，有鉴于他才是那个关键时刻拯救了世界的人，这实在毫无必要。然而她却继续以一位挚友的关切跟他进行那些满是暗示的心理疏导对谈，她甚至趁着他在总部写任务报告时从也门打电话过来，劝他去休个假。

“这一切的新鲜劲儿可还没过去。”他希望能用一个调侃使她放心，“我正享受着黑暗行者和炫酷特工的生活呢。”

结果半个小时后他提交报告时，Merlin给了他强制两周的假期。

“明天在布宜诺斯的宴会任务呢？”Eggsy不快地问道，“我可是Roxy的男伴。”

“Lancelot的搭档会是Percival，他提前回来了，在那种社交场合年长的绅士与年轻的女伴更合适，更不容易引起怀疑。而且她显然对此期待已久，别去破坏一位淑女的乐趣。”

“那总还有别的……”

“Eggsy，”Merlin皱眉看着他，像是他的耐心终于被耗尽，不打算再继续这场持续了三个月的拉锯：“你做得够多了，所以去放个假，休息一下。顺便一说，Harry醒了，他还问起了你，我不管你是出于什么在我看来不值一提的愧疚还是更愚蠢的别扭而一直没去——”

“Harry什么？！”

他们互相看着。Eggsy就像是一副活生生的表现震惊、难以置信，还有不敢接受的希望正翻涌着的画像，而Merlin则迷惑地回望，直到恍然的表情从他脸上浮现出来。

“看来我犯了个错。”他总算展现了一点同情心，“Harry还活着，而我们都以为你知情。我为此向你道歉。”

年轻特工慢慢呼出了他刚才屏息着的那口气。

好吧。好极了，所以又是超感知的错。每个人都以为他理应知道，结果他成了最后一个才知道的人。

Eggsy回忆了一下Roxy三番五次劝他休个假的短暂通话，他们第一次在总部相遇时，Roxy抓住他，匆匆忙忙地说不管他有什么心结都是时候放下了。在当时看起来是“节哀顺变但生活还要继续”的眼神，现在明明白白就是个“赶紧从前线退下来滚去探视一下那个你分明正朝思暮想着的人”的暗示。

靠。

他又暗中进行了一次深呼吸，试图消化他正在酝酿的种种情绪。但那着实效果不佳。

“我当然不知情！我他妈怎么可能知情？！”结果他爆发了出来，“那可是Harry！他简直就像个移动的屏蔽场一样走来走去，我要是能有一丁点相关的预示难道我会让他去肯塔基州吗？！不，我发誓我绝对会在试衣间外面就跟Valentine拼个你死我活——”

“Harry像什么？”

Eggsy觉得Merlin根本就没抓到他想说的重点，但这次打断让他得以喘息一下，使他感觉冷静一些了。

“屏蔽场。超感知抑制机制？我不知道……他就像是有个开关什么的，随时可以开关他周围的人的感知力？”

“那是Valentine。”Merlin说。

年轻特工张了张嘴，却忘了自己本来要说的话。

“他让Harry非常棘手。他报告说在与Valentine会面过程中他的感知被完全抑制了，他没能就此获取什么情报，这还令他觉得挺新鲜的。”Merlin耐心地解释，用跳伞测试后意味深长的表情对着他，“Harry是一位情绪感应的大师，共感觉的认知在他身上发挥到了极致，大部分的人在他面前无所遁形，想必这也是前Arthur为什么会派出他，否则他叛变的秘密很可能及早暴露。而你之所以误解他能抑制你的能力，是因为你的预示也属于感觉的一种，那在Harry的能力范畴之内。”

“通俗来说，”技术官最后说，几乎是在同情地微笑，“他是一位读心者。”

Eggsy慢慢坐了下来，认为自己今天已经受到了足够多的惊吓。他开始回忆并希望自己在导师身边的时候没有太多过分龌龊的想法。

* * *

_Merlin总算出来了，于是他迫不及待地推门而入。_

_……然后才想起来自己应该敲门。_

_好在Harry似乎没注意到这个，他坐在病床上，眼睛凝在对面空白的墙上，明显是在发呆。于是Eggsy轻轻咳了一声，直到导师把目光转向他。_

_“怎么了？Merlin跟你谈什么了？”_

_“他告诉我你一直不肯接过Galahad的称号。”Harry微微皱了下眉，“显然我在教堂的失控行为和枪伤导致的后遗症使我不再适合那个职位了，而我们一致认为你将是一位合适的继任者，你在这次危机中展现出的应变能力、你的坚决果断和你的责任心都值得赞赏——顺便一说，我观看了你的任务视频，令人印象深刻。”_

_“胡说！Merlin才不能这么对你！”那年轻的学徒总算抓到了空隙，“你会恢复的，你肯定会的，他们不能剥夺你的称号！Galahad只有一个，那就是你，永远应该是你。我才不需要称号什么的，我都当了三个月的编外人员了，我一点也不在乎。”他停顿了一下，满怀希望地提议道：“我也许能拿到一个新增的称号，譬如……Guinevere？你们有Guinevere不？”_

_“不，Eggsy，不。我们没打算增加一个Guinevere的称号。”年长的绅士轻笑了一声，“有鉴于……我的伤势，还有我们的技术官正急于找人分担他的重担，Merlin也问了我是否愿意接任Arthur。如果我们将会有一位Guinevere，那会看起来像是什么暗示。”_

_“那是吗？”Eggsy凭着年轻人的冲动问，“暗示？”_

_Harry看着他，他猜想Harry能读到一切，他就像白纸黑字的明文一样清晰。他愿意如此，因为有太多的感情是他甚至觉得语言无法传达的。_

_“坐下，Eggsy Unwin。”他的导师说，“因为Merlin说无论我作何决定，你现在都归我管辖了。而我们有一堂推迟已久的课要上，关于骑士守则与感知能力的运用，尽管我看到你自学得颇有成效。我将很愿意在课后跟你讨论这个问题。”_

_Eggsy谨遵其命。“是，是。遵命，陛下。”他故意鞠了个躬。_

_而Harry用不赞同的眼神看着他，就连这个都令他十分怀念。_

* * *

Merlin离开后，他敲了门。

那并不是出于他想留下好印象——Eggsy当然希望能留下好印象，但他当时没顾得上想到这点，他敲门是为了给自己留出心理准备的时间。

在听到那声熟悉的“请进”后，他推开门，然后看到了Harry Hart。

那让人感到如此的……温暖和怀念。Harry原本戴着眼镜在看显然是技术官留下的文件，现在他正摘下眼镜转过脸来。他瘦了些，散落的头发也没能遮住额头的伤痕，但他仍然是从前的那位绅士，看起来文雅而淡然，还有一双Eggsy爱着的深色眼瞳，尽管没穿盔甲也没戴眼镜让他显得比实际年轻些，甚至显得比实际脆弱些。

于是Eggsy哽住了。

他梦想过，预演过，无数次在心里设计这个场景。可当一个活生生的Harry就出现在他眼前时，所有准备都无济于事，他还是哽住了。

“这就是你的庆祝方式？”在等待着他先开口却未果后，Harry朝他歪了歪头，“这样庆祝久别重逢和我死而复生倒真是别致。”

Eggsy认为自己总得说点什么。“呃，”他把在脑海里打转的第一个念头脱口而出，“Merlin告诉我你是个读心者。”

他肯定逊爆了。

因为他的导师显然笑了。“Merlin可能认为这个形容比较有戏剧性。”他带着那种笑意回答，“但是不，Eggsy，它对我来说不是那么运作的。人的情绪是非常复杂的结构，我感受到的只是他人的感受，正如你所预见的并非清晰的未来，而是散乱的可能性——在我年轻时也曾经像你一样烦恼过，被萦绕在周围各种情绪冲击过，直到我学会怎样开关它。过来握住我的手，我来为你演示一下。”

Eggsy听从了。突然之间——就仿佛所有世界所有门扉都向他敞开，真实之镜碎成千千万万，每一片都映照出了他的容颜。他看到父亲还活着，他看到他加入海军陆战队，他看到他并没有跑向那个裁缝铺，他看到他朝着JB扣动扳机而枪里面装的是实弹，他看到他被Arthur毒死被Gazelle一刀穿喉，他看到Harry终究是死了而他在墓前献上了雏菊——

那些同时发生在同一瞬间，Eggsy惊恐地松开手，犹如刚刚溺水一样大口喘息着，脑子里有千百幅画面正闪烁着，千百个声音正嗡嗡作响。然后他才发现Harry也正朝后靠去，似乎很是难受地闭着眼，额头上覆着一层薄汗，他的呼吸显得轻浅而紊乱。

“老天，Harry对不起！”Eggsy手忙脚乱地想去扶他，又生怕再一次的接触会重演刚才的那一幕，“你没事吧？！要不要叫人来？”

“不用。”年长的绅士用微弱的嗓音说，但语气仍然很镇定，他闭了一会儿眼，等待着那阵晕眩过去。然后他慢慢睁开眼看着自己的学徒：“你的情绪可真多。我只是增强了一下你的感知力，我没想到……不过有鉴于你救了我的命，我也没什么资格抱怨这个。”

“可我什么都没做啊？我没能预见……”

“你有。”Harry重新坐起来，他平静地说，“只是你没能察觉到，那正是你所拥有的众多可能性之一，在Merlin向我简报教堂任务时，你确实预见了Valentine对我举枪的那一刻。而我感知到了你的感知，尽管它只是一种轻微的感觉，但在那实际发生的时候，它为我赢得了先于子弹射出一秒的直觉。因为那一秒钟，我只是得到了严重的脑震荡和几个月的昏迷，而非最后一次登上报纸的机会。我现在能在这里，全是你的功劳，所以谢谢。”

Eggsy低下了头。在知道那并不会妨害什么之后，他再次握住了年长者的手，似乎要确定对方是温暖实在的活人，并不是他那众多幻影之一。

“那我应该做得更好点。”他用沉哑的嗓音说，“我应该清晰地预见它，那样我就能阻止——”

“Eggsy Unwin，”Harry打断了他，“你在试图扮演上帝吗？”

那并不是个严厉的责问，他的语气甚至显得有点温柔。年轻特工抬起了头。“不，”他慢慢地回答，“我只是不愿你出什么事，我却只是愚蠢地坐在那里无能为力。”

然后他想到Harry知道。

无论是他说出了的还是他没能说出的，Harry都知道。他的悔恨，他的庆幸，他那不合时宜的迷恋与满怀崇敬的爱意，Harry始终知道。

“你没有。作为一个新晋特工，你十分优秀，但作为一个超感知者，你简直像婴儿一样无知。”他的导师回答，“Merlin告诉我你现在归我管辖了，事实上，我相信Merlin的原话是‘我已经没什么可教他的了，赶紧把你家小兔崽子领走’。所以我曾承诺过你一堂课，是时候该兑现它了。”

他用深沉的棕瞳凝视着年轻的学徒，那双眼中的笑意是不可思议的温柔，Eggsy能认出这个微笑。他曾经见过两次，一次在他们重逢的那个白天，那改变了一切；另一次在他们停留在一起的那个晚上，那意味着一切。

“坐下，Eggsy。”Harry说，“我向你保证这一个是现实，而我哪儿都不会去。”

于是Eggsy坐下来，仍然握着他的手，满足地感到世界再一次完整了。

因为Harry就在此处。

END


End file.
